


Damn Shirt Not Now!

by PonyHorse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Chub, ChubbyPromts, Ebonys pissed the fuck off, F/F, My babys, Socks to ther rescue, belly kink?, but then sad ;-;, maybe idk, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyHorse/pseuds/PonyHorse
Summary: Ebb's fat :P





	

“Fuck” Ebony said trying to pull her blouse down. She didnt have the fucking time for her wardrobe to malfunction today. She had 6 meetings today and was already 10 minuets late. Earlier the maid spilled hot coffee down her chest and lap. After that she nearly fell down the damn stares As she finally goth the damn shirt down the first 3 buttons popped of, going god knows where. “FUCKING DUMNEZEU NAIBA” She yelled. She look down to her belly coming out of her shirt. Ebony sighed, why of all days dose this happen. Between all of what happened, she broke don and hit the floor crying.

Socks her her and ran for her. Ebb never cried so it must be bad. “Ebby? Are you ok?” Socks asked there concern growing. “Im fat thats whats wrong” Ebony said”I put on 30 pounds and now none of my cloths fit.” She continued to cry. Socks crawled on the floor and wrapped her arms around Ebony. “But that means there’s more to love baby. Whats wrong with that.?” Socks asked. She loved Ebony’s size. She Gave Ebb;’s tummy a big squeeze. “R-really? You dont find me disgusting at all?” Ebony was shocked at Socks, she felt disgusting and ugly. “No baby I love you for you. If there’s a little more cushion that there’s more cushion.” Socks said nuzzling Ebb;’s shoulder. “Thank you she said, holding Socks hands.”Fuck your meetings, you’re in need of some TLC. Sicks finally said after awhile. “You know I think id like that”.


End file.
